For example, a device such as a gas turbine that requires control (a control target device) is controlled by a control device. There are cases in which a malicious person may exchange a part or the whole of a control device or unauthorizedly update connection destination information relating to a control device through an unauthorized access from outside such that switching of the control device controlling the control target device is performed. In such cases, there is a likelihood that the control target device will perform an abnormal operation due to unauthorized control of a control device to which switching has been performed, and a significant accident may occur. In addition, there is a likelihood that technologies may be leaked, and alteration and the like of a program and data may be performed through unauthorized control.
Accordingly, there is a need to detect and prevent unauthorized switching of the control device. In conventional technology, various technologies for detecting and preventing unauthorized switching are known. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a technology for detecting and preventing unauthorized switching using a physical quantity such as manufacturing variation, a difference between physical characteristics, and the like in electronic devices (semiconductor chips or the like) called a physically unclonable function (PUF) is disclosed. More specifically, in Patent Literature 1, a technology for detecting and preventing unauthorized switching of an electronic device by performing collation using PUFs as unique values of electronic devices is proposed.